Dust
by Istrinya Jidat
Summary: Aku tahu kau pasti menganggap bahwa ini tidak adil untukmu, setelah berusaha dengan keras kau malah gagal diakhir. Tapi percayalah na bahwa tidak ada satu halpun didunia ini yang sia-sia. Semuanya sudah direncanakan dengan baik oleh Tuhan. Kau hanya tidak tahu saja bahwa Tuhan membuatmu gagal karena ada sesuatu yang jauuuuuh lebih baik untukmu dan tidak ada satupun atau sesuatupun.


Title : Dust

Author : Tika Mutiara a.k.a Kim Soohyun a.k.a Kang Je hee

Main cast :

\- Kang Sena (OC)

\- Jung Daehyun (BAP)

Summary : "Aku tahu kau pasti menganggap bahwa ini tidak adil untukmu, setelah berusaha dengan keras kau malah gagal diakhir. Tapi percayalah na bahwa tidak ada satu halpun didunia ini yang sia-sia. Semuanya sudah direncanakan dengan baik oleh Tuhan. Kau hanya tidak tahu saja bahwa Tuhan membuatmu gagal karena ada sesuatu yang jauuuuuh lebih baik untukmu dan tidak ada satupun atau sesuatupun yang tidak berguna didunia ini,bahkan debu sekalipun juga ada gunanya, kita hanya tidak pernah menyadarinya saja."

Dislaimer : ALL PLOT "ON THE STORY" IS MINE

Author POV

Seorang yeoja dengan wajah penuh kesedihan sedang menyeret langkah kakinya dengan malas. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu terpukul, hingga mengabaikan penampilannya yang jauh dari kata rapi.

Yeoja itu menundukkan kepalanya dan tatapan matanya yang kosong itu sepertinya dapat menjawab apa yang tengah terjadi padanya.

"Hey, kau tidak akan terlihat cantik jika terus menundukkan kepalamu." Ucap namja yang kini ada dihadapan yeoja itu.

Senyuman manis terukir jelas dibibir namja itu.

"Coba lihat, apa yang aku bawakan untukmu. Taraaaaa, aku membuatkannya khusus untukmu tapi maaf yah kalo sedikit banyak kurangnya, hmm, kurang manis atau mungkin agak pahit, hehe," Lanjutnya, sembari menyodorkan coklat berbentuk bunga kearah yeoja itu.

Yeoja itu masih menundukkan kepalanya dan tak merespon apapun yang diucapkan oleh namja yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hey nona kang, kau tidak boleh menundukkan kepalamu terus, kalau seperti itu terus nanti kau bisa pusing. Jangan terus menatap kebawah tapi lihatlah kedepan." Ucapnya.

Namja itu hanya menghela nafasnya setelah mendapati tidak ada respon dari yeoja keras kepala yang kini ada dihadapannya.

Akhirnya dia berbicara setelah cukup lama terdiam "Aku sudah tahu semuanya dari jehwa. Na,kau bisa menceritakannya padakukan? Rasa sakit yang kau simpan sendiri itu, kau juga bisa membaginya untukku kan?" Lanjutnya, kali ini dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran.

Yeoja itu akhirnya menengadahkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah namja yang ada dihadapannya.

End Author POV

Sena POV

Jung Daehyun. namja yang kini ada dihadapanku, dia adalah sahabat terbaik yang aku miliki dan aku sangat bersyukur dapat bertemu dan berteman dengannya.

"Yack! Jangan hanya diam saja. palli bicaralah! Kau ini membuatku khawatir saja. Na, apa kau tidak percaya padaku? Kau bisa ceritakan banyak hal padaku, tidak perlu sungkan, kita ini kan teman, lalu apa yang membuatmu menangis? " Ucapnya, masih dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran.

Aku tersenyum simpul mendengar apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan.

"Katanya kau sudah tahu semuanya dari jehwa." Ucapku.

"Aku akan pura-pura tidak tahu. Kau bisa menceritakannya dari awal, kajja." Ucapnya, antusias.

"Shiroe! Kau kan sudah tahu, untuk apa aku menceritakannya lagi. Aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi! Sudahlah lebih baik lupakan saja." Ucapku.

"Na, bukan hanya kau yang pernah gagal. Aku juga pernah gagal, orang lainpun pernah gagal. Yang terpenting dalam hidup ini bukan seberapa banyak kau gagal tapi bagaimana caranya kau sukses setelah kau gagal, itulah yang terpenting. Terkadang orang hanya melihat kita ketika kita sudah sukses, mereka tidak pernah melihat seberapa banyak kita gagal. Mereka hanya memuji kita ketika kita sudah sukses padahal kita membutuhkan pujian bukan saat kita sukses melainkan saat kita gagal." Ucapnya, sembari mengenggam tanganku dengan erat.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku untuk menutupi bahwa aku sedang menangis.

Ini benar-benar memalukan!

Harapanku satu-satunya hanya masuk universitas dan belajar dengan baik disana tapi apa yang kudapat? Aku gagal dalam tes terakhir.

Yang aku sesalkan adalah mengapa harus diakhir? Ketika aku sudah melangkah sejauh itu kenapa harus gagal?

Aku bahkan sudah membeli banyak buku dan pakaian untuk belajar disana tapi semuanya hancur begitu saja ketika aku tidak menemukan namaku dipapan pengumuman.

Ini selalu terjadi padaku. Berusaha dengan keras tapi akan selalu gagal diakhir. Semua yang aku kerjakan dengan sungguh-sungguh pada akhirnya akan gagal.

Ketika aku sedang bahagia, orang-orang banyak mendatanggiku dan menyalamiku tapi ketika aku sedang sedih mengapa tak ada satupun orang yang datang menemuiku dan meluangkan waktunya hanya untuk mendengarkanku berbicara. Tidak adakah yang benar-benar memperdulikanku?

"Menangis itu adalah hal yang wajar, Na. kau tidak perlu malu. Tidak apa-apa sekali-kali menangis, berteriak, memecahkan gelas. Tidak apa-apa jika itu membuatmu lega." Ucapnya, masih mengenggam tanganku.

"Aku tahu kau pasti menganggap bahwa ini tidak adil untukmu, setelah berusaha dengan keras kau malah gagal diakhir. Tapi percayalah Na bahwa tidak ada satu halpun didunia ini yang sia-sia. Semuanya sudah direncanakan dengan baik oleh Tuhan. Kau hanya tidak tahu saja bahwa Tuhan membuatmu gagal karena ada sesuatu yang jauuuuuh lebih baik untukmu dan tidak ada satupun atau sesuatupun yang tidak berguna didunia ini,bahkan debu sekalipun juga ada gunanya, kita hanya tidak pernah menyadarinya saja." Lanjutnya, sembari tersenyum manis kearahku.

"Jadi, berhentilah menangis! Bukankah aku menyuruhmu bicara bukannya menangis. Aigoo, kau ini, apa kau tidak tahu seberapa cemasnya aku saat jehwa menelponku dan mengatakan bahwa kau pergi dari rumah setelah memecahkan semua gelas yang ada dirumahmu. Aku bahkan lupa tidak mengenakan alas kaki, aigooo, hancur sudah reputasi ketampananku. Aku pasti dianggap gila karena karena berlari tanpa menggunakan alas kaki, aku bahkan lupa menyisir rambutku. Yack! Semuanya karena ulahmu, seharusnya kau bilang dulu sebelum keluar dari rumahmu dengan begitu aku bisa bersiap-siap dulu sebelum mencarimu." Ucapnya, sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Aku hanya tertawa lepas ketika menyadari bahwa dia benar-benar berlari tanpa alas kaki dan rambutnya bahkan acak-acakan, hahahahhah untung saja dia tidak lupa mengenakan baju dan celananya, hahahahah kalau tidak, itu bisa gawat,hahahahhahahahhaha.

Gomawo, Dae..hanya kau yang selalu ada untukku dan hanya kau yang mampu memahamiku.

End Sena POV

FIN


End file.
